


4 Times Luke said “I love you”, and 1 Time He Didn’t.

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the anonymous prompt asking for a fluffy drabble for their birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	4 Times Luke said “I love you”, and 1 Time He Didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous prompt asking for a fluffy drabble for their birthday.

**One**

Luke Skywalker is completely enamored by Han Solo. Absolutely head over heels. Luke has only known him for all of ten minutes but his teenage hormones and emotions don’t care.

Raking his eyes over the lean, muscular form, Luke swallows hard.

 _“I love you.”_ Luke thinks, immediately blushing.

“I know.” Han says, knocking Luke out of his reverie.

“Huh?” Luke’s face burns and if his eyes got any wider, they might pop out of his head.

“You’re blushing, kid. I can only assume it’s because I’m so dashingly handsome.” Han winks at him, getting up from the table leaving a very flustered Luke behind.

**Two**

Han pulls Luke from the tauntaun, laying him against the wall of their shelter.

“Kid…” he strokes Luke’s face, then gently shakes him, attempting to rouse him to at least semi-consciousness.

Luke mumbles something unintelligible.

“What, kid?” Han sits back on his feet, still kneeling in front of the younger man.

“Said…iloveyou.” Luke slurs, and Han feels something tighten in his chest.

“I know, kid. I know.” Han purses his lips and pulls Luke into him, holding his friend there.

**Three**

Han brings his hand to rest on the back of Luke’s head, deepening their kiss.

Luke moans suprisedly, he’d never been kissed like this. Well, at all, really. At least not any times that counted.

“Wanted to do that for a while, now.” Han speaks first, coolly.

“I love you, Han.” Luke blurts, his cheeks tinged pink.

“I know.” Han grins at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Four**

A naked Luke Skywalker smiles up at the Corellian from his position on the bed, head resting on his hand.

“What is it, kid?” Han smirks, pulling his shirt on over his head before crawling back onto the bed and kissing the young Jedi.

“I love you.” Luke says quietly, thoughtfully, ruffling Han’s thick hair.

“I know.” Han grins, grabbing Luke’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

**And One Time He Didn’t**

“Kid!” Han is out of breath.

Luke takes off his helmet and tucks it under his orange-uniform-clad arm, hopping back down from the x-wing he was about to board.

“What is it, Han?” He questions, brow knitted in confusion.

“I just…” Han rubs the back of his neck, looking around nervously in an uncharacteristic display. “Well, I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

Luke feels himself smile, taking Han’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head up so that he can place a soft, chaste kiss there.

“I know.” Luke winks, turning on his heel. Han blushes this time.


End file.
